I'M SORRY
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: judul gak nyambung ama cerita. pokoknya baca aja...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I'M SORRY

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : gak tau ah, gelap nih.

Rating : T aja dah

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Tentu'in sendiri yak..

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love,Shounen Ai atau apalah itu pokoknya this YAOI.. cerita mbingungin bikin pusing tujuh keliling mual muntah-muntah typos merajarela kemana-mana.

SUMMARY : judul gak nyambung ama cerita... pokoknya baca aja deh...

Happy Reading...

Jangan lupa review yah...belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih...-_-"

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

##I'M SORRY##

.

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..." Sebuah teriakan membahana di salah satu apartemen mewah kawasan Gangnam, Seoul.

"HIEEEEEEEEE ... AKU TAK SENGAJA BABY, I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYY ..." Disusul sebuah teriakan yang lainnya beserta barang-barang yang melayang menuju namja kedua.

BRAAKKK PRAAANG BRUK DUAAARRR PYAARR.

Oh kalian pasti bingung baiklah akan aku beritahu dan jangan melotot seperti itu, teriakan pertama berasal dari seorang namja manis bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung yang kesehariannya bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah cafe bernama Purple Line, jangan tanya aku kenapa namanya sungguh menggelikan tanyakan pada Jung Yunho pemilik cafe itu yang seenak jidatnya menamai cafe Purple Line. Sedangkan teriakan kedua berasal dari namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang bekerja sebagai Manajer di Hyundai Corp, dan jangan tanya aku juga mengapa namja Cho itu bekerja disana padahal ia merupakan calon penerus Cho Corp. Dapat kita lihat beberapa barang melayang menghantam dinding atau lantai sembari dua orang namja 'asyik' berkejaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati kala melihat pintu keluar ada di depannya dengan mengandalkan kaki panjangnya. segera ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu. Mengambil sepatunya di rak sepatu dengan secepat kilat lalu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kekasihnya sedang berlari menuju kearahnya seraya berteriak

"CHO KYUHYUN, JANGAN LARI KAUUUUUU... CEPAT KEMARI DAN BERESKAN KEKACAUAN YANG KAU BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT..." Teriak Yesung lantang sambil melempar beberapa benda sekitarnya.

"BABY AKU BERANGKAT DULU." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..." Teriakan terakhir Yesung yang diikuti sebuah piring –yang entah darimana ia dapat- melayang menuju pintu dan menghantam tepat setelah pintu ditutup oleh Kyuhyun.

PRAAANG.

CEKLEK.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU BABY." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu dan melonggokkan kepalanya lalu segera menutup pintu karena sebuah setrika yang melayang menuju pintu.

BRAK

Kyuhyun langsung berjingkat kaget merasakan hantaman keras dan pintu yang bergetar. Kemudian mengelus dadanya dan memakai sepatunya dengan tergopoh takut Yesung akan menyusulnya dan membakarnya.

"Kyu." Sapa Siwon tetangga Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang apartmenennya tepat di depan mereka.

"Eoh? Siwon hyung, selamat pagi." Sapa balik Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut karena digunakan berlarian tadi.

"Yesung?." tanya Siwon sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya, maklum saja namja tampan berdimple ini sudah biasa mendapati Kyuhyun berada di depan apartemennya dengan kondisi terengah dan kacau atau mendengar teriakan orang marah yang sudah pasti berasal dari Yesung, bisa dibilang apartemen Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah apartemen paling berisik di kawasan Gangnam, entah mereka harus bersyukur atau tidak berada di dekat apartemen Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Meski mereka –Kyuhyun dan Yesung- sangat berisik, namun tak ada satupun orang yang berani menegur mereka, tentu saja siapa yang berani menegur pemilik apartemen ini, minta diusir?. Bukan bukan Yesung pemiliknya tapi Cho Kyuhyun inilah pemiliknya.

"Biasa hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan di samping CEO Hyundai Corp ini.

"Kenapa?." Tanya Siwon sambil menatap penasaran Kyuhyun pasalnya entah kenapa setiap hari ada saja yang dilakukan namja tampan di sampingnya ini yang menyebabkan Yesung marah-marah dan berteriak keras.

"Eoh? Tadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggol akuarium kura-kura Yesung sehingga kau tahulah pasti tumbah dan sialnya Choco ada di sampingku sehingga ia ikut tersiram, aku sangat terkejut dan refleks menendang kura-kura Yesung." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar sembari tersenyum geli mengingatnya.

"Kau itu ada-ada saja." Gumam Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepala mengingat pasangan KyuSung, meski sering bertengkar mereka tetap akur-akur saja toh nanti Yesung juga kembali lengket pada Kyuhyun.

"Yah namanya tidak sengaja hyung. Sudahlah sebaiknya aku menelpon butler Kim untuk membersihkan kekacauan di apartemenku." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon butler Kim.

"Halo, butler Kim?."

"_Iya Tuan?."_

"Begini, kau tahulah apa yang terjadi di apartemenku sekarang. Jadi segeralah kemari dan bereskan semuanya."

"_Oh tentu saja Tuan. Saya akan segera kesana dengan beberapa maid. Apa ada lagi Tuan?."_

"Oh iya, jangan lupa belikan beberapa peralatan baru sepertinya tadi Yesung menghancurkan cukup banyak peralatan."

"_Baiklah Tuan."_

"Ya sudah aku tutup." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban butler Kim segera menutup telponnya.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah mari kita lihat Yesung yang tengah terengah-engah di depan pintu karena lelah mengejar kekasih tercintanya. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh dan krystal bening mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"hiks...hiks...hiks... bodoh Kyuhyun bodoh ...hiks." terdengar isakan kecil yang diikuti supah serapah dari Yesung. Bukan, Yesung menangis bukan karena dilukai Kyuhyun tapi dia menangis karena lelah hampir setiap pagi akan selalu seperti ini. Lihat saja bahkan sarapan pun belum tersentuh –Eh apa kemana hilangnya sandwich bagian Kyuhyun? Pasti iblis itu mengambilnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun Sialaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn..." Oh baiklah teriakan itu sungguh tidak seharusnya diucapkan oleh namja semanis Yesung.

Dengan perlahan Yesung mulai bangkit sambil mengusap kasar pipinya dan menuju sumber kekacauan pagi ini, memungut akuariumnya yang untungnya tidak pecah menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengisinya dengan air lalu meletakkan kembali ke meja di ruang tamu dan terakhir memasukkan kura-kuranya dan beberapa mainan air ke dalam akuarium. Kemudian mengambil Choco yang basah kuyup untuk dimandikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dan Yesung, dengan segera Yesung yang sudah mandi dan membersihkan Choco berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Oh butler Kim." Sapa Yesung pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ne Tuan. Tuan Cho Kyuhyun menyuruh saya datang berikut para maid untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang beliau buat." Jelas butler Kim sembari membungkukkan badannya dan menunjuk beberapa maid di belakangnya.

"Oh syukurlah. Kau bisa membersihkan sisanya, tadi aku juga sudah membersihkan sedikit." Jelas Yesung sambil memberikan senyum manis pada butler Kim dan mengisyaratkan 'sedikit' dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah Tuan. Boleh kami masuk?." Tanya butler Kim yang mulai lelah berdiri terus di depan pintu.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Silakan masuk. Eum butler Kim aku mau berangkat kerja, jadi kutinggal saja ya. Kau punya kunci cadangannya kan? jadi kau kunci seperti biasa saja."

"Baiklah Tuan. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ne butler Kim. Maaf lagi-lagi aku merepotkan." Ucap Yesung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya canggung karena hampir setiap hari merepotkan butler Kim.

"Gwenchana Tuan. Ini sudah tugas kami."

"Ne aku pergi." Membungkuk sekilas pada butler Kim, Yesung segera berlari menuju lift untuk berangkat ke cafe Purple Line tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan Siang.

Kling Kling.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar kala seorang pelanggan memasuki cafe. Dengan segera Yesung berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut pelanggan tersebut.

"Selamat da-KAU!" Uh oke seharusnya Yesung tahu kalau iblis itu pasti akan datang kemari.

"Oh hai baby, apa kau sedang sibuk?." Tanya Kyuhyun santai sambil meraih pinggang Yesung untuk ia peluk.

"Apa-apaan kau, lepaskan pelukanmu iblis sialan. Aku harus bekerja." Ronta Yesung berusaha keluar dari pelukan erat Kyuhyun –orang yang dipanggil iblis oleh Yesung- yang tentu saja tidak akan mudah.

"Baby, kau tega sekali. Aku sudah berusaha keras meluangkan waktuku agar bisa berkunjung kemari, dan beginikah kau menyambutku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih untuk mendukung perkataan dramatisnya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung.

"Ukh... hentikan bodoh, cepat kau duduk dan aku akan mengantar pesananmu." Balas Yesung sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju meja di pojok cafe sambil menarik Yesung kemudian duduk dengan Yesung dipangkuannya.

"Aish... aku menyuruhmu duduk bukan mengajakku duduk bodoh." Gerutu Yesung sambil berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun tapi kembali terduduk karena Kyuhyun menariknya dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yesung.

"Baby, dengarkan aku. Aku minta maaf soal tadi pagi, sungguh aku tidak sengaja baby. Maafkan aku ne?." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghadapkan wajah Yesung ke arahnya dan memasang aegyo yang tentu saja gagal total.

"..."

"Baby... maafkan aku ne?." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi sambil menambah intensitas aegyonya.

"Ukh.. iya iya. Sudah hentikan aegyo bodohmu itu, kau mau membuatku muntah." Balas Yesung sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal karena mudah sekali baginya memaafkan Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe. Kau memang yang terbaik baby." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Yesung.

"Kau mau terus bermesraan dengan Yesung atau membiarkan Yesung kembali bekerja. Hm, Cho Kyuhyun?." Tanya seorang namja manis dengan sarkasm sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oh ayolah Min. Jangan seperti itu kau akan bertambah tua jika marah-marah terus dan Yunho akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja karena kau berubah jadi monster." Balas Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata tajamnya dan menatap malas Changmin –namja manis itu- yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus kekasih dari bos Yesung, Jung Yunho.

"Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu babymin. Jangan percaya ucapan iblis itu." Ucap seorang namja tampan sambil memeluk Changmin dari belakang.

"Oh Yunho hyung, bisa kau antarkan pesananku. Aku memesan bulgogi dan bibimbap jangan lupan orange juice dua. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun seenakknya sambil mengibaskan tangannya berlagak mengusir Yunho dan Changmin.

"Ukh... sialan kau. Tunggu sebentar." Balas Yunho sambil berjalan menuju dapur dengan Changmin dipelukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik dengan name tag Im Yoona yang tersenyum jahil ke arah Yesung sedangkan Yesung sendiri hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, ya bisa dibilang yeoja cantik ini adalah fans no 1 pasangan KyuSung. Ia bahkan sering menanyakan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung pada Yesung sendiri kala waktu senggang atau ia akan bertanya kegiatan apa saja yang sudah mereka lalui. Yah maklum dia itu Fujoshi akut seperti author. Hehehe.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah Yoona selesai menata pesanan mereka.

"Apa ada lagi Tuan?." Tanya Yoona kembali sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama berada di sekitar KyuSung atau duduk bersama dan makan siang bersama. Oh pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Tidak. Pergilah." Balas Kyuhyun pendek sembari mengusir Yoona terang-terangan.

"Baiklah Tuan." Balas Yoona yang sudah cukup kebal dengan sikap dingin Kyuhyun.

"Baby, ayo makan aku sudah lapar, kau mau begini terus atau duduk sendiri?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung. sedikit banyak ia tentu mengerti Yesung tidak nyaman jika ia pangku begini apalagi ini tempat terbuka, ia kan juga ingin menjadi kekasih pengertian.

"Duduk sendiri." Jawab Yesung cepat.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menyuapiku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan Yesung dari pangkuannya. Pengertian sih pengertian tapi jiwa egoisnya tentu tak akan lenyap.

"Haahhh... iya-iya." Balas Yesung malas sambil mengambil piring Kyuhyun dan mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Yesung sambil mengarahkan sumpit ke bibir Kyuhyun yang tentu saja dituruti oleh kekasihnya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari pemandangan itu sudah berhasil membuat seseorang di seberang sana mimisan.

"Ukh.. mereka mesra sekali. Ah hidungkuuuuuuuu..." ucap seorang yeoja cantik atau yang kita ketahui bernama Im Yoona sambil memencet hidungnya.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan bereskan hidungmu itu." Ucapan dingin itu berasal dari seorang yeoja manis bernama Sunny.

"Biar aku yang memotretkan mereka untukmu." Lanjutnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang merona malu.

'Dan untukku juga. Hehehe.' Batin Sunny dalam hati.

"Huh. Bilang saja kau mau menonton mereka tanpa kuketahui. Dasar -_-." Gerutu Yoona.

"Kau bilang apa?." Tanya Sunny sambil menatap tajam Yoona.

"Ah tidak. Hehehe. Aku akan ke toilet dulu. Bye bye." Jawab Yoona sambil ngacir menuju toilet.

Hah mereka itu, satunya Fujoshi yang mengaku terang-terangan satunya lagi Fujoshi yang malu-malu. Dasar -_-.

.

.

.

"Nah. Makananmu sudah habis, jadi aku mau makan siang." Kata Yesung sambil menggeser piring Kyuhyun dan mengambil mangkoknya tapi ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Wae?." Tanya Yesung heran.

"Karena kau sudah menyuapiku, sekarang giliran aku yang menyuapimu. Baby say Aaa..." ucap Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Aish... aku tidak mau. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Ayolah baby. Kali ini saja. Aaa..."

"Baiklah baiklah." Ucap Yesung pasrah sembari membuka mulutnya untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Hei. Kau tidak kembali ke kantor? Apa tidak apa-apa kau sudah sangat lama disini?." Tanya Yesung sembari memainkan jari-jemari Kyuhyun di perutnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang cafe dengan Kyuhyun yang memangku Yesung hanya saja Yesung membelakangi Kyuhyun. Pukul sudah menunjukkan jam 4 sore. memang memandangi senja dari taman yang berada di belakang cafe adalah kegiatan favorit Yesung.

"Tidak. Aku sudah ijin pada Siwon hyung. Lagipula tidak ada tugas untukku." Balas Kyuhyun sembari mengecupi tengkuk Yesung. semilir angin akhir musim semi berhembus membawa hawa hangat dan sedikit dingin karena mulai memasuki awal musim dingin.

"Musim dingin nanti, aku mau kembali ke Cheonan. Aku rindu Umma, Appa dan Jongjin." Ucap Yesung sembari menerawang.

"Begitukah? Baiklah aku akan minta cuti dan ikut kesana. Kita akan menginap di rumah orangtuamu." Balas Kyuhyun mantap.

"Tak perlu, kau bisa mengantarku lalu kembali ke Seoul. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku akan ikut serta denganmu. Aku juga ingin mengenal dekat keluargamu." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Yesung pasrah sambil mengelus tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya.

"Hei. Kudengar nanti malam ada pasar malam perayaan berakhirnya musim semi. Kau mau datang?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari membalikkan badan Yesung sehingga menghadap padanya.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau datang, jam berapa?." Jawab Yesung semangat sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sungguh imut membuat tangan Kyuhyun gatal dan mencubit gemas pipi Yesung.

"Yah kenapa kau malah mencubitku." Gerutu Yesung sambil mengelus pipinya yang sudah pasti memerah.

"Salah sendiri memasang ekspresi imut begitu, mau kucium eoh?."

"Yah. Dasar mesum." Teriak Yesung sambil menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aduh. Maaf maaf." Adu Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Jadi jam berapa pasar malamnya?." Tanya Yesung sambil memainkan helain rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Em. Jam 7 malam baru dibuka." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Yesung.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo pulang sekarang. Dan bersiap-siap. Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore." ucap Yesung semangat sambil bangkit dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam cafe meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk berganti baju. Lalu dengan segera kembali ke taman dimana Kyuhyun masih menunggunya.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyu~~. Nanti kita terlambat~~." Ucap Yesung manja sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun agar berdiri yang menghasilkan kekehan dari sang kekasih.

"Iya-iya baby. Tak usah terburu-buru. Mereka tak akan pergi sebelum jam 12 malam." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dan menggandeng tangan Yesung menuju depan cafe tempat ia memarkirkan Ferrarinya. Dengan segera Yesung memasuki mobil Kyuhyun dan menutupnya, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau itu kenapa buru-buru sekali?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Sudahlah cepat jalan. Aku tak mau kita terlambat." Balas Yesung ketus sambil mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Iya-iya sayang." Balas Kyuhyun dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And TBC.

Ini sebenarnya mau aku jadi'in oneshot tapi ternyata kepanjangan jadi aku putusin buat twoshot aja, ditunggu next chap ya?...

See you...

Lambai-lambai bareng Yoona.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I'M SORRY

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : gak tau ah, gelap nih.

Rating : T aja dah

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Tentu'in sendiri yak..

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love,Shounen Ai atau apalah itu pokoknya this YAOI.. cerita mbingungin bikin pusing tujuh keliling mual muntah-muntah typos merajarela kemana-mana.

SUMMARY : judul gak nyambung ama cerita... pokoknya baca aja deh...

.

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah...belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih...-_-"

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

I'M SORRY

.

.

.

Setelah sampai ke apartemen Yesung segera berlari menuju kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap, meninggalkan sang kekasih yang melongo karena antusias Yesung yang begitu tinggi. Dengan santai Kyuhyun menuju ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi sembari menunggu Yesung keluar kamar untuk bergantian mandi.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju pasar malam yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Selama perjalanan Yesung tak hentinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat excited dengan pasar malam tersebut. Senyum gembira pun terus tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"Itu dia pasar malamnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan menuju pasar malam.

"Wah. Ramai sekali. Hyaaaaaaa... aku tak sabar mencoba wahana di sana. Ayo Kyu~~ cepat parkirkan mobilmu." Teriak Yesung antusias.

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi sampai. Dan sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mematikan mobilnya.

Dengan segera Yesung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya dan melangkah memasuki area pasar malam.

"Huuaaaa... lihat itu bianglala, Kyu~~ kita naik itu ya~~." Pinta Yesung dengan semangat.

"A-Apa? Ba-baiklah tapi nanti ya kalau sudah mau pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun, sebenarnya tadi ia mau menolak tapi keburu Yesung melempat turtle eyesnya hingga ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengulur waktu.

"Yey. Kalau begitu ayo kita keliling~~." Teriak Yesung semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah... ada penjual balon kura-kura. Kyunie~~." Ucap Yesung sambil memberikan turtle eyesnya dan menunjuk penjual balon.

"Iya iya." Ucap Kyuhyun dan melangkah menuju penjual balon.

SRET

"Eh?." Bingung Yesung kala ada tangan kecil yang juga menarik balon kura-kura itu, melihat ke bawah ia menemukan seorang anak laki-laki manis yang berusaha mengambil balon itu tak lupa sang ibu yang menatap heran Yesung.

'_Sudah sebesar itu masih meminta balon?.'_ Batin ahjumma itu bingung.

"Ini milikkuuu." Teriak Yesung sambil menarik balon itu ke pelukannya.

"Aniyo, ini punyakuu." Teriak anak itu tak mau kalah sambil mencoba merebut balon di pelukan Yesung.

"Andwee. Aku dulu yang memegangnya." Teriak Yesung kesal sambil mendekap erat penuh sayang balonnya.

"Tapi aku dulu yang melihatnya." Kekeh anak itu dan mulai menarik-narik teli balon itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu ini milikku anak kecil." Teriak Yesung sambil menghalau tangan anak kecil itu.

"Umma hiks... Minie mau itu hiks... boneka itu" merasa usahanya sia-sia anak itu pun menangis merengek pada ummanya dan sang umma pun menatap memelas pada Kyuhyun. Merasa sinyal-sinyal bahaya Yesung segera mengeluarkan tutle eyesnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin bimbang memilih antara kekasihnya atau ibu dan anak tadi. Dan akhirnya...

"Sungie, kau berikan saja-" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya Yesung segera membentaknya.

"MAKAN SAJA BALON ITU SIALAN hiks... AKU MEMBENCIMU.. hiks... bodoh..bodoh...CHO KYUHYUN BODOH..." tak lupa melempar boneka itu tepat di wajah Kyuhyun dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun, entah kemana.

"YESUNG. Tunggu aku. KIM YESUNG. Ck sial." Teriak Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Yesung yang sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan orang dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Jinki cepat kerahkan orang-orang untuk mencari keberadaan Yesung. hubungi aku jika sudah ketemu. Dan jangan lepaskan pengawasan kalian." Setelah mematikan telponnya Kyuhyun memberikan senyum minta maaf pada ibu dan anak yang ada di sana, lalu mengeluarkan dompet. Dan memberikan uang kepada penjual balon dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan ibu dan anak tadi tak lupa dengan membawa balon kura-kura.

'_Pasangan yang aneh. Tunggu tadi namja manis itu bilang siapa?.'_

"Cho Kyuhyun, penerus Cho Corp. Putra dari bisnisman terkenal itu." Ucap sang penjual balon seakan satu pikiran.

"Benar. Hyaaa... aku sungguh bersyukur bertemu pemuda sehebat dan setampan itu." Histeris ahjumma tadi. Andai kau tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Umma, balonnya diambil ahjussi tadi." Ucap sang anak menyadarkan ummanya dari lamunan sarat akan pesona karena Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kau yakin?." Tanya sang umma.

"Iya, Tuan tadi sudah membayar kepadaku Nyonya." Ucap sang ahjussi penjual balon.

"Ta-Tapi bukankah tadi ia mau memberikannya padamu?." Tanya sang umma bingung.

"Tapi ahjussi tadi sudah kabur dengan balon Minie, hhhuuuwwweee hiks... Minie mau balon itu hiks hiks.. hhuuuwwaa..." tangis anak kecil itupun pecah karena tidak memperoleh apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan langkah menghentak-hentak sambil menggerutu sepanjang jalan, hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh jika saja orang itu tidak segera menangkapnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan orang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya orang itu dengan suara baritonenya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Segera Yesung mendongak untuk bertemu obsidian hitam yang menatapnya tajam bercampur khawatir. Tubuh namja itu membeku kala Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah manis Yesung. sedikit banyak terpesona akan kemanisan Yesung.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Yesung sedikit gugup karena manik itu tak hentinya menyorotnya dengan tajam.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan bisakah kau melepaskan kekasihku." Ucapan itu terdengar dingin begitu dingin hingga bisa membuat Yesung dan namja itu membeku. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya dan menatap tajam namja di depannya.

"K-Kyu ta-tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak orang itu dan ia memelukku agar aku tak terjatuh, sungguh. Jangan marahi dia Kyu aku yang bersalah." Jelas Yesung kala melihat amarah di mata Kyuhyun dengan memelas. Sedikit melirik Yesung, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja di depannya.

"Maaf dan terimakasih sudah menolong kekasihku." Ucap Kyuhyu lalu segera melenggang meninggalkan namja itu dengan Yesung dalam genggamannya.

"Kyu, kau membeli balon itu." Ucap Yesung senang lalu segera mengambil alih balon kura-kuranya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hm." Balas Kyuhyun singkat yang membuat Yesung cemberut.

"Kyunie~~. Kau marah ya?." Tanya Yesung sembari beragyeoria di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo."

"Kyunie benar-benar marah kan? tadi Sungie tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu Kyunie." Jelas Yesung sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyunie~~. Jawab Sungie, kau marah kan?." tanya Yesung lagi sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak marah baby." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan menatap malas Yesung.

"Tapi kau mendiamkanku." Kekeh Yesung.

"Aku tidak mendiamkanmu lihat, aku berbicara denganmu baby." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan memegang bahu Yesung agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Tapi kau marah. Maafkan aku~~." Cicit Yesung sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baby, listen. I'm not angry with you and I'm okay, All right?." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menggunakan bahasa alien itu." Ucap Yesung tidak senang sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haahh... itu artinya aku tidak marah padamu dan aku baik-baik saja. Jadi tak ada pertengakaran konyol ini, anggap semua tidak terjadi dan mari kita nikmati kencan kita, bagaimana?." Jelas dan tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Aye aye captain." Teriak Yesung senang dan langsung beralih ke samping Kyuhyun dan merangkul lengan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan kembali mengelilingi pasar malam mencari wahana menarik yang bisa mereka naiki.

"Kyu~~. Ayo kita naik bom bom car itu. Yah yah?." Pinta Yesung sembari menunjuk area yang kebanyakan diisi oleh anak-anak remaja itu.

"MWO? Kau yakin mau naik itu baby?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap ngeri mobil-mobil yang melaju tanpa arah dan asyik menabrak satu sama lain. Sebenarnya ia memiliki rasa ketakutan tersendiri karena dulu pernah terjadi kebakaran kala ia menabrakkan bom bom car itu ke tangki BBM beruntung ia selamat.

"Ne~~. Mau yah? Ayolah." Jawab Yesung semangat tak lupa dengan tutle eyesnya membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata tidak.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan –Yesung menyeret Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya karena kekasihnya itu berjalan sangat lambat- menuju wahana bom bom car itu.

"Baby, kau naik sendiri ya?." Tawar Kyuhyun sembari memberikan tatapan memelasnya.

"A-ni-yo. Sungie maunya naik saja Kyunie~~." Ah kalimat itu terdengar sangat manis jika saja itu adalah wahana dengan rancangan yang sangat so sweet, hanya saja ini bukanlah wahana yang so sweet bahkan lebih tepat dipanggil sport jantung.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Menyerah, ya memang hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan karena rasanya menolak keinginan kekasihnya itu seperti membuat bumi menjadi terbalik sangat sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar payah. Telingaku rasanya mau pecah." Gerutu Yesung kesal karena saat mereka menaiki wahana bom bom car Kyuhyun terus saja berteriak kaget saat ia melaju kencang dan menabrakkan diri dengan mobil lain. Dan juga saat mereka menaiki wahana kora kora, Kyuhyun memang terus memasang wajah datar hanya saja saat sudah selesai Kyuhyun terus saja muntah-muntah.

Yesung kini tengah duduk dibangku yang disediakan di sana sendirian atau lebih tepatnya ia ditemani oleh Jinki, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang membeli minuman dan camilan untuk mereka karena Yesung merasa sedikit lapar.

"Baby, ini minuman dan makanannya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di depan Yesung.

"Wuah. Akhirnya~ aku lapar sekali~." Ucap Yesung senang dan langsung mengambil hoddeoknya dari tangan Kyuhyun dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kyunie~~. Setelah ini kita naik bianglala kan?." tanya Yesung memastikan karena kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan ia juga sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang lalu segera pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menuntun Yesung menuju wahana bianglala.

.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya ia biasa saja kala sedang mengantri, ia mulai gelisah karena _ehem _sedikit informasi saja ia _ehem _takut ketinggian _ehem_. Bukan pobhia yang takut dengan ketinggian meski hanya menaiki tangga. Ia hanya takut saat ketinggian itu melebihi 4 meter, baginya itu sudah sangat menakutkan apalagi harus menaiki bianglala yang berkaca bening. Ukh.

"Waktunya kita naik Kyunie~~~." Seruan bahagia Yesung mulai terdengar seperti seruan malaikat kematian baginya. Dengan kaku Kyuhyun memasuki keranjang dan duduk di samping Yesung, dengan perlahan ia melingkarkan lengannya yang mulai dingin pada pinggang Yesung Kyuhyun berjengkit dan langsung memeluk Yesung dengan kedua tangannya kala merasakan bianglala itu mulai bergerak perlahan menuju keatas sedangkan Yesung hanya acuh dengan keadaan Kyuhyun karena terlalu bersemangat tak sabar sampai diatas.

"Woah. Lihat Kyu pemandangannya indah sekali." Teriak Yesung senang sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang mulai mengerat setiap bianglala itu naik.

"Kyu~~. Kau kenapa? Lepaskan aku, jangan erat-erat. Aku sesak." Tanya Yesung sembari menatap ke samping dan mendapati Kyuhyun dengan tubuh setengah bergetar dan terus menatap lantai keranjang.

"K-Kyu kau baik-baik saja? Hei lihat aku, Kyu?." Panik Yesung saat melihat kondisi sang kekasih dan semakin panik karena Kyuhyun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan memeluknya dari depan, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung.

"Kyu~~. Hiks... Kyunie~~... hiks... Kyunie kenapa hiks..." tangis Yesung pecah kala sang kekasih tak kunjung menjawab.

"Baby, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan berbisik rendah lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan perlahan mencium lembut bibir Yesung.

Selama bianglala berputar Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan mencium Yesung atau membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yesung untuk mengalihkan ketakutannya akan ketinggian.

Akhirnya waktunya mereka turun, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun keluar kemudian menarik lembut Yesung keluar.

"Kyu~~. Aku lapar ayo mampir ke kedai itu~~." Ucap Yesung sembari menunjuk kedai ramen.

"Baiklah. Aku juga lapar." Putus Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Yesung berjalan menuju kedai kecil yang cukup ramai.

.

.

.

.

"Eh! Yesung-ah." pekik seorang yeoja cantik dengan nada yang sangat bahagia berhasil mengalihkan pasangan KyuSung dari ramen mereka.

"Yoona." Sapa balik dua orang itu dengan nada berbeda, Yesung dengan nada heran dan Kyuhyun dengan nada jengah.

'_Haahhh... satu lagi penghancur momentku dengan Yesung.' _batin Kyuhyun sembari menatap Yoona tidak suka.

"Wuah. Yesung-ah aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. Kalian sedang kencan ya? Iya kan?." ucap girang Yoona sembari menatap jahil Yesung.

"Ah. aku pesan satu ramen." Teriak Yoona pada seorang pelayan.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini Yoona? Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin melihat pasangan gay ya?." Tanya Yesung sembari menatap curiga Yoona, seisi cafe pun tahu jika gadis cantik ini seorang Fujoshi akut bahkan kekasihnya sendiri pernah ia pasangkan dengan sahabatnya dan berakhirlah hubungannya karena kekasihnya lebih memilih sahabatnya. Bukannya sedih ditinggal kekasihnya Yoona malah terlihat sangat bahagia mendengar pengakuan kekasih dan sahabatnya. Gadis yang aneh memang itulah Yoona.

"Hehehe. Itu kau tahu. Hei jangan alihkan pembicaraan, kalian sedang kencan ya?." Cengenges Yoona lalu segera berganti raut wajah jahil.

"Yesung-ah ayo kita pergi." Ucap dingin Kyuhyun kala pesanan Yoona datang dan langsung menarik Yesung keluar kedai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan protes beserta teriakan Yoona memanggil Yesung.

"Aish. Yang benar saja, mereka meninggalkanku. Ukh.. padahal aku ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Yesung. aish... menyebalkan." Gerutu Yoona kesal sembari memakan ganas ramennya tak mempedulikan tatapan para pengunjung yang menatapnya kagum.

"Aaarrrggghhhh,... kenapa pedas sekali? Apa-apa'an ini?." Teriak Yoona merasakan perutnya sangat panas dan rasa membakar di lidahnya.

"Ma-Maaf Noona, sepertinya pesanan anda tertukar." Ucap seorang pelayan dengan gugup.

"APA?."

Ckckck. Poor Yoona.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN... KEMARI KAU IBLIS SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN..." baiklah kurasa kalian tahu siapa pemilik bentakan tadi, yap itu tadi berasal dari Yesung.

"BABY, MIANHAAAAAAEEEEEEEE... ARGHHHHH... AMPUN BABY." Balas Kyuhyun sembari berteriak sambil terus berlari mengelilingi ruangan tak lupa memekik kesakitan kala sebuah panci mencium belakang kepalanya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KALI INI. CEPAT KEMARI, AKAN KUCINCANG KAAAAUUUU..." teriak Yesung penuh amarah.

"BABY, AKU HARUS BERANGKAT. SAMPAI JUMPA NANTI. AARRRGGGHHHH... KEPALAKUUUUU..." Teriak Kyuhyun yang segera keluar apartemen, belum sempat keluar apartemen lagi-lagi sebuah benda meencium kepalanya kali ini sebuah WHAT? Itukan itukan itukan... PSP BARU KUUUU...

"APA?. KAU MAU KOTAK INI YANG KULEMPAR HEH?." Bentak Yesung kala Kyuhyun menatapnya horror.

"Ti-Tidak baby, a-aku berangkat dulu. Saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun secepat kilat lalu pergi meninggalkan keluar apartemen.

.

.

.

"Kali ini apa lagi Kyu?." Tanya Siwon –lagi. Karena menemukan Kyuhyun dengan kondisi lebih mengenaskan dari kemarin. Sepatu tidak ada bahkan ia hanya bertelanjang kaki diawal musim dingin? Dia gila. Kemeja belum dimasukkan dan jangan lupa wajah berantakan. Sebenarnya apa saja yang mereka lakukan di ritual pagi hari mereka.

"Oh. Hehehe. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja membersihkan meja rias Yesung karena mati lampu aku tak bisa membedakan mana meja Yesung mana mejaku. Niatku membersihkan mejaku yang penuh kertas. Eh keesokan paginya aku menemukan meja Yesung bersih sedangkan mejaku penuh dengan kertas." Jelas Kyuhyun sembari nyengir.

"Untung saja aku berhasil mendapatkan ini, setidaknya aku bisa ke mansion untuk membenahi penampilanku." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjukkan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah satu hari baru lagi bagi pasangan KyuSung, meski hidup mereka penuh dengan pertengkaran tapi itulah yang membuat mereka mengenali satu sama lain dan memahami pasangannya. Oh dan juga bertambah lengket setiap harinya.

So, apa yang harus kukatakan? END.

Yeah. Cerita ini memang berakhir tapi...

Kehidupan KyuSung akan terus berlanjut...

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hello this is Yoona #turun dari kahyangan. Jinie lagi sibuk so aku ganti'in hehehe.

Ahh aku gak rela END aku kan belum mergokin KyuSung kissing #dilempar sepatu ama Yesung.

Oke oke maafkan aku Oppa.

Tapi tak apa-apa asal FF yang My Lovely Hoobae tetep lanjut. Hehehe.

Aku kan ada di situ mana dapet patner in crime hehehe #lirik Jaerin yang lagi nyungsep di pohon mangga, eh kok malah bahas itu ya maaf-maaf sekarang wakunya balas review.

ajib4ff : hahaha.. ya aamiin dah chingu, emang tuch pasangan suka banget bikin keributan.

iwsumpter : hehehe... syukurlah kalo emang humornya berhasil. Makasih udah review .

CloudyBear : ne ini udah lanjut, aduh maaf ya lama banget. Hehe gomawo udah review .

: iya ini udah dilanjut chingu. Gomawo udah review .

ErmaClouds13 : hahaha... iya ini udah lanjut gomawo udah review .

.18 : Yesung : gimana mau sabar kalo itu iblis selalu bikin masalah. Iya ini udah dilanjut, makashi udah review .

satya : ne ne. Ini udah lanjut, maaf ya sangat lama. Makasih udah review .

idda KyuSung : iya ini udah lanjut, pasti donk mereka kan paling co cweet sejagad raya hehehe, makashi udah review .

rina afrida : hahaha... aku aja yang nulis udah ketawa-ketiwi kok. Iya ini udah lanjut maaf ya sangat lama. Makasih udah review .

NdahCloudy17 : yah, ada sedikit #lirik FF. Ini Cuma fic ringan kok jadi gak terlalu ada konfliknya. Makasih udah review .

spark ju clouds : iya ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review .

: hehehe. Aduh eonni gak usah diingetin kali, iya-iya utangku banyak. Tapi makasih ya eon, udah suka sama semua Ffku hehe.

AegyaCrackCouple'SJ : hehehe, itu kau tahu chingu, tapi aku emang lebih suka appa gitu hehehe. Ne ini udah dilanjut, maaf lama banget.

Yesung : Sejak si iblis itu tidak pelit, biar gitu dia pasti akan menghajarku malamnya. #pout.

Makasih udah review .

Guiwoon1304 : aduh, klo nc mah, aku lum siap chingu, apa lagi masih dibawah umur, ntar aja kalo udah diatas umur, hehehe. Makasih udah review .

ryani clouds : eh? Apa hubungannya ya? Tapi makasih udah review .


End file.
